icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters is a game for PlayStation and Microsoft Windows. It was released in 2000 by Infogrames Entertainment, SA. and is an indirect sequel to Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time. Game Description Daffy Duck has somehow managing to break Granny's time regulator, causing himself and the Time Gem that acts as the heart of the regulator to be pitched back into the shrouded annals of history. Well, if there are two people you know to call when it comes to times of crisis they would be Bugs Bunny and ... Taz? Well, regardless of the intelligence of the decision, Bugs and Taz will have to work together on this mission, traveling through four different eras in a quest to find Daffy, recover the Time Gem and set things back to the way they thought to be. Take control of the two famous Warner Brothers (Warner Bros.) characters in Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters for the PlayStation and PC. You will alternate between the wise-cracking rabbit and the Tasmanian eating machine in an attempt to rescue the Time Crystal and Daffy. To do so, they'll have to use the Time Regulator themselves, blasting back through four different eras to complete their quest. These time periods are The Aztec Era, The Viking Era, The Arabian Era and Transylvanian Era. Each character has his own set of moves, from Bugs' quickness to Taz's spinning fury. You can play each of the characters at any point, calling your friend to your location and switching between them, occasionally using them at nearly the same time to get past a given obstacle. If you don't want to play the game alone, you can even bring in a second friend to play the other character. The game sports 30 levels that take place within the four eras, as well as a training mode in granny's world. Along with familiar Looney Tunes scenery, you'll meet up with some familiar faces in the form of your opposition, fighting such old enemies as Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd. Manufacturer's description: Join Bugs and Taz in their first ultimate action-packed adventure trough time! * Experience original gameplay that let's you switch between Bugs Bunny and Taz, to conquer obstacles and adversaries. * Face off against classic Looney Tunes adversaries like Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Babba Chop and Count Bloodcount. * Explore 4 exiting time periods - The Aztec Era, The Viking Era, The Arabian Era and Transylvanian Era. * Enjoy over 30 levels of sporting contests, quests, boss encounters, and crazy chases. * Play with a friend in the first ever 2-player cooperative gaming for the Playstation! Official Description Everyone's favorite cartoon character is back and he is Lost in Time....again! Now, he must help fix Granny's Time Regulator. Bugs is wise, agile, and can perform a wide array of moves. Use him for the missions that require precise or sneaky control. Plot While on duty as the top pest controller for "Jet Age Pest Control," Daffy Duck accidentally breaks Granny's time regulator and is thrown back in time with the core of this machine, a precious Time Gem. It's up to Bugs Bunny and the Taz to bring back this Time Gem and restore order to time. To do so, this unlikely pair will have to travel through four different eras in time and will come up against some of the toughest adversaries around such as: Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Babba Chop, and Count Bloodcount. Gameplay The object of the game is to collect all the gears scattered around the levels and progress through all five different eras. The gameplay plays much the same as Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time, retaining Bugs' traits, but introducing new ones to Taz, as well as a co-op mode where one player can control Bugs, with the other controlling Taz; alternatively, the game can be played single-player, with the player having to switch between controlling Bugs and Taz throughout the game. Both characters need to be used to make use of their unique abilities to make areas accessible and defeat certain enemies. All Eras are accessed from the central hub level Granwich. Once an era has been completed of its levels, a boss must be confronted and defeated in order to unlock the next era. After the last era is completed, the player is given two different endings based on if all gears were collected. If all gears are not collected, the player can choose to continue playing to collect the remaining gears. Voice Cast *Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd *Jim Cummings as Taz *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck, Tweety, Count Blood Count, Gruesome Gorilla, Gas-House Gorilla, Smokey the Genie *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *June Foray as Granny *Kath Soucie as Princess Locations Granwich * Granny and the Time Regulator are situated here; all 4 time era portals are situated here as well. Each portal has a special door representing each time era. The name is a parody of Greenwich, England Aztec * In the ancient world of the Aztecs, search the temples, play funny games like "pelota" or "catch the monkeys" and meet the first era boss- the might Yosemite Sam! Viking * Visit the Viking Village and solve puzzles like "village statues" or play short games like "ring-and-roll" until you open the boss's lair and there....meet the terrible Viking boss, Elmer Fudd! Arabia * Enter the magical world of the Arabian era. Rescue genies, avoid snakes, and....dance! Yes, dance! Prepare to face the mighty guardian of the thieves' treasure: Babba Chop! Be careful.......because Babba chops! Transylvania * This is your very last destination. Visit the spooky world of Count Bloodcount, lord of this era. Play rugby with huge monsters, visit Zoovania, and even swap bodies to complete a crazy mission in the frightening Transylvanian village. Beat the Count and get the Time Gem back for Granny! Characters Taz is here as Granny's sidekick/apprentice/"pet." Granny has sent him to help Bugs in his quest. Of course, he doesn't totally sympathize with Bugs (he really loves rabbit...for dinner!). Some of Taz's wild characteristics will be useful for tasks such as picking up and pushing really heavy objects or using his tornado spin to break through stuff. Unfortunately, he is too unpredictable to accomplish missions that require stealth and delicacy. Granny acts as the guide and mentor in the adventure. In addition to teaching special moves, she reveals information and hints to guide you in the quest via the magic mirror. Because she must keep an eye on the Time Regulator, she can't directly participate in the adventure. Her title is "Granny Time," a parody of Father Time. Tweety is another of Granny's pets. He acts as a messenger when Granny wants to talk to Bugs and Taz. When they see him, they must get close to him and simply press the "action" button. Tweety will then put them in contact with Granny. Daffy Duck, the primary antagonist of the game. Aware that he can now travel through time using the Time Gem and become rich with all those treasures, he will roam the different eras to get as much as he can. Sometimes, he will also beg Bugs to save him from big enemies chasing him. For the majority of the time, Daffy is more of an annoyance than a real enemy. Bugs must get his hands on the precious Time Gem before Daffy causes any more trouble. Bosses *'Gruesome Gorilla': The gorilla who rules the Baboon Realm of the Aztec Era. He's not terribly friendly and enjoys throwing things, especially at other people. *'Yosemite Sam': An Aztec king with a bad temper. Upon the heroes arrival to his temple, his temper flares when Daffy tricks him and escapes. *'Elmer Fudd': A Viking of high political stance. Elmer's costume is a reference to "What's Opera, Doc?" *'Babba Chop': An Arabian (Guardian of the Thieves Treasure) who will chop anything in his path! *'Count Bloodcount': A seemingly friendly vampire with a desire for blood. Beat him and recover the Time Gem! Boss Locations *'Aztec'- Yosemite Sam/Gruesome Gorilla *'Viking'- Elmer Fudd *'Arabian Nights'- Babba Chop *'Transylvania'- Count Bloodcount Stages *'Aztec': Golden City; Baboon Realm; Sacred Ride; Sam's Temple. *'Viking': Shore Village; Moon Valley; Shield Race; Elmer's Domain. *'Arabian': Sunset Alleys; Royal Gardens; Carpet Chase; Babba's Cave. *'Transylvania': Ghost Town; Zoovania; Haunted River; Count's Castle. Trivia * The Transylvania is the Era Level, which indicates the game from Castlevania. by starting Year 1691 AD, Simon Belmont will dictated for Count Dracula. * Billy West is voiced from Rayman 3 and Rayman Arena, playing character for Murfy. * Maurice LaMarche is voiced from Futurama, whereas the Creator of Matt Groening, who working for The Simpsons. References * Baba Chop's character was based on the Hassan Chop character from "Ali Baba Bunny". * Elmer Fudd's Viking-like character was inspired by the cartoon, "What's Opera, Doc?" * Gruesome Gorilla, who appeared in the classic cartoons "Gorilla My Dreams", "Hurdy-Gurdy Hare", and "Apes of Wrath", was used as a mini-boss in the game. * Count Bloodcount from "Transylvania 6-5000" was used for the final boss of the game. Category:PlayStation Games Category:Windows Games Category:Official Games